Buy A Blade
by eczw
Summary: *First, terrible fanfic* Year 2026. New management for all the countries. A new mysterious country. *barely any gore, mild charachter death, dark!Prussia*
1. Chapter 1

**((So sorry. I always get these ideas when Im drunk off my ass. GOD. I SUCK. Btw, I have the picture of Ekus as my profile pic. Just cuz. Im not a rabid fangirl who's gonna pair Ekus with anyone. ANYWAYS, first fanfic that I will delete mayyybayyy, I hope you enjoy it. And reviews would make me a happy panda :3))**

It was on buisness notice.

The year 2026, an intresting on for most of the earth. Strange leaders came to power, and of of course, the countries had to bend with that. Hungary wasn't that excited about her new boss. He was eerie looking. She had heard of two new countries coming to the world meeting. She didn't understand. Two new countries? Hasn't all the land been discovered? America was a shock, but this shouldn't be possible..

~[]~

Everything was normal upon entering the world meeting. Hungary saw Austria, which made her happy, and Italy, which made her laugh. He was with Germany, laughing and tugging on Germany's arm. Although Germany was telling him to get off, he seemed to be enjoying the attention. Hungary sat down and took a quick look around the room. Spain was bothering Romano about something (Romano was blushing quite a bit though), Russia was talking to Latvia, who was quaking in fear, Japan was showing Greece something on the computer, France was talking to Seychelles while England yelled at him. Despite that, America was laughing like an idiot behind England. The sight was pretty normal until she looked over by the door to see two other countries standing there. One looked a bit like Germany, with his bright blond hair, but he had greenish-gray eyes. He was talking very loud, but she couldnt make out what he was saying. Next to him was a girl with silver hair that was very short in the back, with two long strands of hair in the front. She was looking at the other with an annoyed look on her face but said nothing. Hungary was fascinated. She hadn't seen new countries for such a long time; she couldn't believe it. By now, everyone had turned around to see who it was. Everone sat down, with the two mysterious countries at the end.

"Hey!" yelled the man. "I'm Ijyn! And this is Ekus!" he said, pointing to the girl. She looked up and Hungary discovered her eyes were gray, but a little bit of blue in them could be seen. The boy kept talking about how "awesome" he was, and his plans for his army.

_This is too familiar... _thought Hungary. _I swear I've met that man before..._

Another person walking through the door stopped her in her thoughts. Then everything clicked.

Prussia stood behind Ijym, saying "Don't forget who's the awesomest!"

~[]~

Everyone, being under new managment, were sent to "groups" to "discuss" the product they were going to make. This was all starting to sound like a leadership seminar, but Hungary was still enveloped in her thoughts. _Prussia? He's not allowed to come to meetings anymore! He has nothing to do with us now! Last I saw of him he tried to..._ Hungary shuddered at the thought. She had told Prussia she liked Austria, and they had gotten into a huge fight. Prussia was enraged. Hungary never liked him like that. Ever since he knew she was a girl, he treated her like she was infirior, and tried to get her to do stuff she was not ok with doing with anyone. But, again, Hungary was interupted from her thoughts from the sound of a door slamming. She found herself in a room with Poland and the Ekus girl.

And Poland talked on and on about the materials they were going to use for the shoes they were ordered to make. Every once in a while, Ekus would nod her head, but she didn't say much. When Poland left for the bathroom, Hungary finally had the chance to talk to her.

"So... you're new right? A new country?"  
>She only nodded. Hungary was too confused, so she asked excatly what was on her mind.<p>

"You and Ijym... Are you friends with Prussia? I mean if you-"

"Don't talk about that bastard to me"  
>Hungary was taken aback. She hadn't expected her to talk. Ekus looked at Hungary, her eyes going completely gray. They bow settled in the back of her hair shifted to, so she was staring directly at Hungary. She turned back to the table and didn't say anything else.<p>

Hungary didn't say anthing else. She knew this girl had an encounter like her with Prussia... but what happened?

**((OMIGAWD, THIS SUCKS~! :D that was really bad. The next chapter you get to hear how Prussia is an inconsiderate fool~! Which is strange, because I'm Prussian~! I think it's because pruhun makes me really angry. idk. I HOPE you liked it, and do review. Im not writing any pruhun. dont. even. think. about it. love you~!))**


	2. The Story of Ekus

The Theifs and the Pure Ones

Before you read (as if anyone will read this)

I'm not famous. If you haven't noticed, I mean. I'm simply a little girl, venting about her feelings, on a small computer. I hate what I see where ever I go, so, I'm going to personify my thoughts, and simply see how they turn out.

For Jamie, where ever I might find her.

The two main characters (whom you will meet; I advise you read the story before you read this. Horrible placing, I know. Live you life already) Josephine and Vienna, are my split world. LIke a double life. You see one or the other. Almost never both at the same time (In one person, at least). I have the part of me that remains innocent, or untouched. Believe or not, there will always be that part in all of us. The part thats a child. Even if you never got to live your childhood, that part is there for the rest of your life.

Vienna, how ever, is the soiled one. She wanted to keep what she thought was her pure part, but gave it up because, she had no choice. Vienna wishes she could be pure again, even whlie knowing, it will never be the same. Vienna is alot like me now, confused. She has many scars, but thats not from being hit by someone else. She obviously cut herself as a child, not knowing how else she could get someone to see her. She's invisible, and that makes her very vunerable.

She was a small girl.

Her name was Jospehine, a little girl who loved to draw. She lived peacefuly in the year 2674, when civilization was recovering from the biohazard inccedent in 2500. The community was gorverned with no mercy, and a long, half crushed monument stood in the middle of it. She was about to turn 13, though she was excited, she was a bit nervous. When a girl turns 13, she is sent to the crushed monument, or as it was called, "W's Fall". No girl ever seemed the same coming out of it, or would talk about it. They stayed quiet, not speaking for days sometimes.

Josephine was a solid. On each identification stamp, you were either a Solid, a Detniat, or a dellik. Josephine had never seen a delik, but she had seen many Detniat's. She thought being a Solid was ok, but many people frowned apon her for still being a Solid. She didn't know what to do, so she did nothing.

The community was a normal one. Some wreckage to the buildings, but there houses were ok, and everyone got a house. Just one. No one knew what made the fire start, or the water run. It just happened. There were usually brown-like clouds in the sky, and it gave an unfriendly aura, but the people had grown used to it. Josephines Mother and Father were nice. Other children were usually beaten when they did wrong, but Josephines Mother was kind and smart, so she simply pretended to beat the child while she lectured Josephine on her mistake. Her father did the same, but Jospehine had grown a liking to her Father. When they were in a crowded space and Josephine was bored, her father would wink at her, and Josephine would laugh. He showed her magic tricks, and he never patronized her. She knew she was very lucky. But she never knew how her life would change when she turned 13...


End file.
